To Live Again
by Idontknow007
Summary: "Mom..." "I can't, Airy, I, I just can't!" The woman looked at her 16 year old daughter with tear filled eyes. "I can't just change myself after the man who loved, protected, and cared for me and my family is dying! I can't..." "It's not that you can't, Mom, it's that you won't try..."


**IDK007: Hey peeps! I finally got around to post something! Yay! :) And I am sorry its taking me a while to post. I have been busy lately and hopefully I will get around to post another chapter to 'Like Fathers.' But keep on the look out! I don't own Transformers! So sad! Now on with the story! ;)**

* * *

To Live Again-Prologue

**/**5 years ago**/**

A woman sat on the coach in a hospital while hugging herself and tears fell from her face. She found out her husband's sickness had become worse and he would die in less than a month. She ran away to this room after she was told the news. What am I going to do? What am I going to tell them?

"Mom?"

She looked up and saw a teenager dressed in a soft blue dress to her knees and brown flip flops. She had long bleach blonde hair and bright green eyes like her father, but they were right now red and tired and her hair was falling out of her bun.

"They... They told you, too?"

The daughter nodded slowly.

"What about-"

"No, I made sure Jack didn't hear...yet."

The mother sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"What am I going to do, Airy? You're father's sickness has worsen and I can't do everything by myself!"

"Mom, you're not alone. You got me and Jack... And..."

The mother looked at her pensive daughter.

"Airy?"

She sighed and looked at her mother with hope and exhaustion.

"Mom. It's time to change for the better. We have to have hope and strength to strive for the future even if it may be without dad."

The mother was shocked into stunned silence then became angry.

"Change? Change! How can I change myself when I have no idea where to start?!"

Arianna sighed and shook her head.

"I know it's going to be hard but-"

"And without my husband! Arianna Jeanette Darby! How can you even think like that?!"

She sighed in aggravation.

"Mom. You heard the doctor. His sickness is getting worse by the second and they've tried everything. We paid for the test and examinations and we're almost at a point where we might starve ourselves and be left in debt! Heck even we tried everything! We prayed to God everyday! We went to church anytime we had free time and all that got him was a week of living a healthy life but the next week he's here and worse than last time!... Mom, we need you. Dad isn't going to be there for us anymore. And-"

"Stop."

The daughter was caught off guard by her mother's forceful order.

"What?"

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"Mom! Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down! I can't calm down when I know I'll out live my husband and my daughter wants me to change myself!?"

They both went silent and all that could be heard were patients, doctors, nurses, computers, beepers and the occasional laughing or crying of children. The mother sighed and the daughter looked directly at her mother.

"Mom..."

"I can't, Airy, I, I just can't!"

The woman looked at her 16 year old daughter with tear filled eyes.

"I can't just change myself after the man who loved me and my family is dying! I can't..."

"It's not that you can't, it's that you won't try..."

"Arianna...," she started but stopped and looked away.

"Mom, you have to. You can't act like this especially in front of Jack."

Her mother didn't look at her. She was clouded with doubt and sadness to listen to her daughter. The daughter sighed and sat down next to her mother. She grabbed her mother's hand and squeezed it.

"Mom... Look at me."

She turned her head towards her but refused to look up at her in the eye. The daughter used the other hand to lift her mother's chin. Her mother looked from her teary, red, blue eyes to bright tired and hopeful green eyes.

"I know you're scared but I need you to be strong right now. Your work needs you. Dad needs you. Jack needs you..."

She took a shaky breathe and teared up.

"I need you."

Her mother broke down and cried in her daughter 's shoulder. She rubbed her mother's back and held back her tears.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm scared, too. We're all scared, but right now we need to be strong for him, for dad," she said with a cracked voice and tears falling down her face. She sobbed and shook in her daughter's arms.

"I'm scared, Airy, I'm scared I'll lose everything. I'll lose you and Jack and..."

"Shhh... It's okay. I promise no one's going to leave you, Mom."

The mother sniffled and lifted her head to look at her.

"You... you promise?"

The daughter looked her in the eyes and nodded. She took a deep breathe, wiped her tears away and stood up from the couch.

"You're right which is why we should probably go check on your brother and father."

The daughter smiled a little and nodded and stood up too. They both walked back to the room.

"Has anyone told you, you're like a walking fortune cookie?"

The daughter chuckled at her mother's question.

"So far,... everyone."

The mother laughed a little and smiled.

"What am I going to do without you?"

"Probably be overprotective of Jack."

"I thought that was your job?"

Arianna smirked.

"The infamous June's smart aleck replies strikes again."

"Expect that from a Darby, Airy. We're that kind of people."

They both laughed and stopped in front of a door. June stopped laughing altogether and was sad again. She stared at the door knob and tears filled her eyes again. A hand grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked at her daughter and Airy nodded in reply. She sighed and took a deep breathe and entered the white room.

* * *

**Hope this is okay! I wrote this while on a drive to visit my family and I wrote it rather quickly. (-_-;;) Please give any advice and no mean comments! R&R!**


End file.
